


Popcorn.

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AYO MORE ‘PUP’, BUT YEAAAAA WOOOO, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Brat George, Degradation, Dom/sub, Friends With Benefits, Gay, IM BACK BABEYYYY, M/M, Nicknames, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, SUB GEORGE POG, Size Kink, Smut, So Sorry about that, Sub George, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), did yall miss me, dom dream, dream is called ‘clay’ and ‘dreamie’ ig, dream ‘lowkey whipped for my bff but i cant tell him’ wastaken, dreamnotfound, george is more of a brat in this, george ‘undercover pain slut’ notfound, haha lol idk what to tag, im still shit at writing smut, it’s kinda fast ish and not languid, manhandling again, no food in the smut dw, not beta’d, slight edging, they cant pick a movie so they have sex, they fuck on the kitchen island pog, this isnt slow like last time, uhhh, ‘perfect’ anon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27867009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “There’s my good boy,” Clay whispered lowly, he trailed his lips up to where George’s shirt was bunched up and lifted his head to press a slow kiss to his baby’s lips.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 129
Kudos: 1351
Collections: Anonymous





	Popcorn.

**Author's Note:**

> ‼️‼️HEY!!! DO NOT FUCKING REPOST MY WORKS !!! <3 I DONT CARE IF YOU CREDIT ME, DO NOT REPOST THEM.‼️‼️
> 
> HELLO IT’S ME AGAIN I’M THE DUMBASS THAT WROTE ‘PERFECT’ IDK WHY Y’ALL LIKED IT SO MUCH SKAHSJSHD

“Help me, idiot! You’ll be bored and fall asleep so quick!” George frowned and made eye contact with his friend. “Don’t just sit there, pick a fucking film!”

“Ask me nicely, and I’ll see what I can do,” Clay stated, watching as George frowned at him from his seat on the floor.

“Why?” George scoffed, throwing him a bored look and turned back around, “Can you get off the sofa and help me look for a film?”

“I could.” Clay feigned consideration for a moment, almost laughing at how intensely his friend was staring at him, “But I don’t want to.”

George glared and contemplated his options before he moved to stand up, dusting off his pyjama bottoms and frowning, “I’m going to go make myself popcorn, find something.” He paused for a second, adding a reluctant, “Please?” in hopes that it would persuade Clay. 

The younger man shook his head, “No.” He laughed at his own apathy, “I guess we can’t watch anything, oh no, whatever will we do?”

“Go to bed, I guess.” George called out from over his shoulder (wishing it would encourage the other to finally pick a damn film) as he trudged into the kitchen. It was connected to the living room, the only sense of separation was the marble-countered breakfast island. “Go upstairs to sleep, I’ll watch something on my own.”

“There’s no need to,” Clay yawned, stretching arms above his head and looking at his friend struggling to reach the cabinet with bleary eyes. “Need help?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.” George paid no mind as he continued to reach for it, “Wait, on second thought, I’ve almost got it.”

He got up onto his tip-toes, fingers barely brushing the yellow box. He hated being short with such tall cabinets. He dropped to his feet with a frustrated sigh, and it was terrifying to feel a chest press against his back and a long arm grab the popcorn box with ease. George let out a loud swear and felt Clay’s chest rumble with laughter.

“Shit— Clay! How did you get here so fast?” George felt Clay chuckle from where he was draped on top of George, “It’s not funny, you asshole!”

Clay laughed even harder, “It is  _ so  _ funny. I’m way taller than you, I have longer legs. Your apartment isn’t even  _ that _ big, George. Stop being dramatic.”

“You’re such an idiot! Move, give me the popcorn.” The older man commanded with an annoyed tone, frustration faltering as he felt his friend lean forward, forcing his narrow hips to press into the counter and hands fly down to grip the edge of the marble, “Wait— Clay— I…”

“Colour?” Clay whispered into his ear, voice raspy.

“Green, but— the popcorn,” George weakly argued, “I— Aren’t you tired?” 

“No, not anymore. This can keep me awake, don’t you think?” 

George felt the blonde lean forward even more, leaving no room between them. He instinctively lifted his hands from gripping the edge of the counter to pressing his forearms against the cool marble, “Your sex drive is so fucking high,” 

“Only with you around.” Clay admitted, palms flat on the counter, caging George effectively and fully covering him. “Are you still green?”

“Yes, I just—“ he miserably tried to come up with an excuse, embarrassed to be pressed up against Clay, “I— popcorn—“

“You want this or the popcorn, pup?”

And there it was. Clay had probably figured it out, but that damn nickname was unreasonably overpowering. It made George stop in his tracks instantly. It was dumb, the way it made him go weak. George cursed as he felt himself relax, and Clay definitely noticed — if the soft, sadistic laughter was anything to go by. 

“F-Fuck you.” George sputtered with red cheeks, “You’re unfair.”

“Ooh, am I?” Clay teased, continuing to press into George, yet not moving. It wasn’t pleasurable, there was no friction, but George was excited by Clay being so close, so near, breathing and whispering right in his ears and sending violent shivers down his spine. He was excited by Clay physically overpowering him by doing virtually nothing, just leaning forward and calling George a stupid pet name. “Oh no, pup thinks I’m unfair,” Clay whispered evilly, moving his right hand from the worktop to creep up George’s shirt and drag his nails up the pale skin of his side. 

“I h-hate you,” George seethed, goosebumps rising on his skin, “You’re the— the worst.”

“Georgie, you’re so funny,” Clay pressed a kiss to the back of George’s neck, “I can tell how hard you’re fighting to be bratty.”

George felt attacked. 

Clay continued with his hand on George’s waist trailing downwards slowly, “That’s okay though, once I’m inside you, you’ll comply with anything I say. Won’t you, pup?” 

George didn’t admit it out loud, but he was already there, back arching ever so slightly under the taller man’s touch, “No fuck-ing w-way, prick.”

Clay feigned a sad noise, “You don’t want to sub for me, pup?” 

George shakily hummed, not trusting his mouth to respond as he gave the most uncertain head shake he had ever given. “Mm-mm.”

Clay sighed, fingers slipping off the brunette’s hip and creeping up to his chin, “Not one bit?” He knew George was bullshitting, and he found it entertaining. How the older man was so submissive already, but couldn’t even tell, how he was already falling into subspace but struggled to keep himself surfaced. It was hilariously entertaining, “Oh come on, I know you do.”

George’s chin was pulled to face behind him and he wanted to stop breathing at that moment. Clay looked so powerful. So massiver over him, covering him completely, strong hand wrapped around his chin and testing, emerald eyes staring him down with a coy smirk playing on his lips. 

George tried to turn his head, but Clay kept a firm grip, “Clay… You…” George shook his head,  _ don’t sub! _ “You’re annoying!” He choked out with (amusing) difficulty. 

“Uh huh, okay baby,” Clay rolled his eyes, leaning forward and removing his other hand from the counter and placing it on George’s ass, feeling the shape under his plaid pyjama bottoms. “You’re so red. Cute.” 

George gasped and could barely keep himself up, feeling Clay’s large hand massage his ass. He fluttered his eyes shut and inhaled sharply; remembering his order to himself, he straightened up and spat out a very slurred, “Fu’...ck yo-u!”

Clay grinned, “Pathetic.” 

Clay moved back, stepping away from George and smugly watching as the smaller collected his breath and looked over his shoulder with an offended face.

George let out a confused noise, standing up straight and frowning, “Huh?”

“I don’t like brats. Until you learn to behave, I’m not touching you.” 

George turned to face him, crossing his arms over his chest, “... Fuck you.”

Clay feigned a yawn, “I don’t hear a good boy. Might head to bed, all this is making me kinda tired.”

“You said this can keep you awake,” George crossed his arms. “What happened to that?”

“I only stay awake for good boys. Sorry, George, maybe when you fix up.” Clay took slow steps forward, and heard a quick tapping of feet before George stood in front of him and stared up with furrowed brows.

“Stay awake.” George stood with a wide stance, arms stretched out by his sides to block off Clay’s escape. “Here. Stay here.”

“Should I?” Clay placed a hand on the kitchen island and leaned on it, pretending to ponder, “Hmm…”

“Please?” George squeaked out, “I’ll,” he muttered an embarrassed curse, “I’ll be good.”

Clay grinned, “Yeah? Promise?”

George seethed with red cheeks, “Promise.”

“Bend over the island, pup,” Clay ordered, watching the older man look annoyed, and keep his wide stance, “I’m waiting.”

George refrained from insulting Clay as he obeyed, pressing his torso flat against the kitchen island and stretching his arms out in front of him, arching his back slightly as he felt the cold marble through his shirt. He let out a shivering breath, “H-hurry up.”

“Why are you ordering me around?” Clay tutted, “Are you prepped?”

George turned red and dropped his forehead onto the counter of the island, hiding his blush. “Yeah. I… Before we started picking movies, I… Yeah.”

Clay watched George’s head turn to lock their gazes, and he tilted his head with a coy smirk, “You expected this?”

“With you around, I have to.”

Clay shook his head with a knowing smile, “Wait here, I’ll get the lube.”

“Um, about that…” George grinned, “Look in the bottom drawer.” He motioned a hand in the direction of the kitchen drawers.

Clay laughed, almost mockingly as he fetched the small bottle, popping open the cap and examining the contents with an intrigued face, “Blueberry?”

“It smells nice.” George countered ineffectively.

The blonde put it on the kitchen island, not yet pouring it out and simply trailing his hands up the older man’s back.

George loved feeling the tickle of his friend’s big, calloused hands teasing their way up his back and he sighed, cheek on the cold marble. The cotton of his shirt rode up with the journey of tan hands, exposing the almost-flawless skin, save for a few moles. The hands almost ghosted up his skin, tracing intricate patterns that weren’t named, and a soft compliment followed, “You’re so pretty, baby. I love you. So pretty.”

George smiled, “Thank you…” He felt himself slip a little, “I like your hands.”

Clay’s hands froze for a second, brain processing the fact George was beginning to fall before resuming, “You do?” He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the brunette’s shoulder blade, “Why’s that?”

“They… Move really nice,” George supplied, speech becoming more unintelligible as more kisses were pressed to his back, “They make me shiver.”

Palms pressed flat on his skin, Clay leaned forward and brushed his lips on the back of George’s ear, “Oh yeah?”

“Mhm,” George breathed, and felt a hot mouth on his spine, sucking pretty bruises, “Ah…” The younger man’s mouth continued to work on the flesh of his back, hands gripping the brunette’s boney hips and pressing them close together. George couldn’t control his mind as he spiralled deeper into subspace, not wanting to snap out of his lustful haze, he shakily tried to say, “Warm… K’ss me… Pre’y please…”

“There’s my good boy,” Clay whispered lowly, he trailed his lips up to where George’s shirt was bunched up and lifted his head to press a slow kiss to his baby’s lips. 

He mouthed cautiously at George’s lips, soft in his movements and whispering praise between each soft gasp for breath, hands sliding from George’s hips to his ass, mouth still moving with his friend’s. 

George opened his mouth, breathing into Clay’s as their tongues tangled, panting softly as he whined. 

Clay broke away, “So good for me.” And moved his hips in slow circles against George’s clothed ass. 

George gasped, dropping his head to face away from Clay and look at the counter. He pushed back, letting out a high-pitched sound and breathily moaning. “Hah, p’ease...Mo-re…”

Clay leaned back, and George felt the shape of his erection press into his inner thigh. 

He saw the lube get picked up and leave his line of sight, hearing a soft squirting noise and a rustling of clothes. When he turned to meet the blonde’s eyes again, his eyes instantly shot down to see him jerking himself off with one hand, the other still firm on his ass, the taller was effectively lathering his hard cock with lube. George inhaled softly, the size of it making him feel dizzy.  _ He loved how big Clay was.  _

Clay examined George’s face, from his flushed cheeks to his wide eyes and dilated pupils to his parted wet lips and mussed hair.

“Pretty baby,” Clay grunted, “Aren’t you the most gorgeous thing?”

George helplessly nodded, watching Clay’s eyes move to his ass and suddenly feel his pyjama bottoms being yanked to his mid-thigh. He choked on a gasp as Clay lightly slapped it.

A lube-smeared hand was placed on his thigh and pushed it apart, and George’s eyes were glued to Clay’s dick lining itself up with his ass.

The second he felt the head come into contact with his hole, he shuddered, dropping his head once again and crossing his arms by his head, laying his forehead on his forearms like a pillow.

“Green, pup?”

“G’een, Cl’y,” he whispered loud enough for his friend to hear. “In, p’ease.”

“My pathetic pup,” Clay cooed, “So helpless, so tiny. Absolutely perfect for me.”

George’s head spun and he whined. The head pressed into his hole, and he almost smiled when he felt a stinging stretch. It was pretty obvious, but he never fully prepped himself, Clay was a smart man, he had probably figured out that George had a liking to the way his little ass would almost be torn open.

“Little baby.” Clay hummed with a grunt, “I could absolutely wreck you. Slam in so fast you’d start crying, give you no time to adjust and fuck you so hard you can’t even talk. You’d probably like it. You like feeling my big cock split open your tight hole, huh?”

“... Yes,” George whined, “I wan’ tha’... M’wanna be ruin’d. P’ease break me…”

Clay let out a loud laugh and threw his head back, “You sure? You’ll feel so sore, pup, you won’t be able to walk, you know.” 

George whined again, louder and breathier as he tried to rock his hips back, “P’ease, m’wanna be full!” 

Clay pushed his hips in hard, forcing his large length into the smaller boy, latter quivering and shaking, tears welling up in his eyes as he cried loudly. Clay almost paused, fearing for George, but when the older man let out an encouraging noise, he pulled his pale hips back onto himself and pushed all the way in.

“Ahn! So  _ big _ !” George coughed out, fingers scrambling to grab the edge of the island, back arched, “Big! Full! Ah— Tha’k you!”

Clay leaned forward, pressing his chest against George’s slim back, not letting him adjust as he moved in and out. 

The brunette’s eyes rolled back, feeling so achingly full and so torn, being fucked into like a little bitch with a deathly grip on the edge of the kitchen island and bare stomach sliding forward and backwards with each of Clay’s thrusts, glued on his cock and whining wantonly. 

“Pup, you look so fucking pretty.” Clay breathed hot into his ear, puffing out groans as he continued to rock his hips back and forth, one hand on the older man’s hip and the other flat on the marble by George’s head.

“L’ve it when-  _ ahn _ ! your b’dy c’vers me-e,  _ hah _ , Dr’mie…” George tried to say, but broke off between words to let out sinful noises, mind clouded with the feeling of his ass barely containing his friend, the hot breath in his ear, the lips nipping at his earlobe, the hips rocking slowly against his, the hand massaging the skin on his hip, the torso pressed against his back and sandwiching him on the counter, “Ah-  _ Big _ !” His eyes rolled back. 

Clay laughed deeply in his ear, moving his hips in hard circles and ground against that one spot in George. “You like it when I stuff my cock up your pretty little asshole, pup?”

“Y’s! S’much, so-o much!” George gasped, filthy words igniting a fire behind his eyes, “Hah, p’ease, please—“ He cut himself off with an embarrassingly whorish whine. 

“Please what, baby?” Clay grunted, “Hm?”

“Ribs— h’rting!” George sobbed, ribcage rubbing painfully on the counter. 

Clay put two hands on George’s hips, flipping him over so his back was now on the worktop of the island, then pressing his palms flat on either side of George’s head, grunting as he continued thrusting, “This okay, sweet pup?”

George nodded helplessly, “Th’nk ‘ou s’much, Dr’mie!” And wrapped his legs tightly around the blonde’s lower back, trying to fuck himself up onto his friend as his hands found their way to Clay’s shoulder’s and dug their trimmed nails into the freckled, tan skin through Clay’s black shirt. 

“Fuck,  _ pup _ , you’re so perfect.” The younger stressed the nickname with a hard rock of his hips, “Tell me how nice I feel inside you, baby, love hearing you talk about my big cock.”

George sobbed, arching his back as far as he could, thighs pulling Clay in deeper and head thrown to the side, “ _ Clay _ !” He struggled to breathe fully, tears cascading down his flushed cheeks as he shook violently, “So nice! Big! M’feelin’ so full! T’ank you s’much!” His voice wavered, words slurred and clumsy as drool made its way down his chin, “Hah, fuck! So, so, so, so, so, so big! Can’ th’nk! Ahh, Clay! So perfec’!”

George continued to babble, Clay soaking up every word as the older man could barely keep his eyes open, chest heaving.

George sobbed, almost screamed as he breathed out heavy whines, eyes rolling back as his muscles tensed, and Clay teased out a low, “You close, pup?”

George nodded furiously.

Clay chuckled. 

“Oh yeah?” Clay tested, enjoying the older man writhe and squirm beneath him, “Pretty boy.”

George’s thighs violently shook, “Need t’cum!”

Clay sped up, pace stuttering as he did his best to catch up to his friend, “Just a sec, pup, wait for me, okay?”

George tried his best to respond, sobbing and shaking instead. He just wanted to watch a nice movie, maybe eat some toffee popcorn, getting fucked on the kitchen island wasn’t unexpected, but wasn’t far up his list. He gasped, whining loudly, “Please!”

The taller continued pounding into him, the palms flat by George’s head now curling into fists as the thrusts got sloppier and uneven. George ached, tear slipping from his eye as he did his best to hold himself for Clay. 

“Yeah, okay babe, cum for me.” Clay groaned loudly, head dropping to George’s ear as he did and filling the brunette’s ear with the noise. George shouted, breathy pants following his loud outburst and blinded by the few thrusts that followed to help them ride out their orgasms. 

“Hah, fuckin’ hell…” George recollected himself, legs letting go of Clay’s waist as the latter pulled out, and George could practically feel his gaze on his asshole, watching the cum drip out, “Cloth,” he weakly said, looking at the mess he had made on his own stomach. 

“Okay,” Clay gulped, collecting his breath before fetching the cloth from the windowsill and dampening it, wiping the older man’s thighs and stomach down before throwing it in the open bin, “Doubt we’ll need that rag anymore. Need help getting down?” Clay fixed his own clothes, glancing at George who was still heaving for breath and half laying on the island, “George,” he laughed, “You good?”

“Yeah, yeah, just…” George slid off, falling to Clay’s chest and hastily pulling up his pyjama bottoms and fixing his crumpled shirt, he wobbled over to the sofa, barely making it as his friend watched with an amused smirk, “Movie?”

“Cuddles, too,” Clay offered, plopping next to George, “Still want that popcorn?”

“Nah, too full.” George laughed, “Well, I was. Did you think of something to watch?”

“We could just watch on youtube rather than your dumbass DVD’s.”

“Don’t be fucking rude.” George scoffed, “But yeah, what should we watch?” 

“My videos,” Clay suggested, and George did not laugh. 

“No way, you self-absorbed prick.” George light-heartedly commented, smiling. 


End file.
